


Black Acres

by Tim (boywonder)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/Tim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome, voyeurism, disturbing imagery, mindfuck. Dubious consent. It could be much worse. Aizen is impossible to write. D:<br/>Title taken from the song Black Acres by Elysian Fields, which is on my Gin/Kira playlist and always has been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Acres

"Are ya comin', Izuru?"

The Captain of Third Division spoke as if nothing in the world was out of the ordinary, and walked away down the hall, never looking back to see if his subordinate was following. The question was an unnecessary one; he knew that Kira would follow him. After all, he'd just broken his vice-captain out of _jail_. Where else was he going to go?

Kira looked back one last time at the cell, then turned and hurried to catch up with the Captain. He wasn't sure he understood what was going on at all, but he knew that they both stood to be in a _lot_ of trouble if they stayed around here. What they were doing was _wrong_. He had stood against a friend, and they had both been arrested for it. They had both broken the law, turning their zanpakutos against each other, so it was an unsurprising end. Really, he shouldn't have been any concern for Ichimaru _now_, but here he was, following after him as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

They walked in silence for a while. Kira had to keep resisting the urge to look behind him. Of course no one was following them. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was _wrong_. Well, of course, all of Seireitei was in an uproar - he knew that. But there was something _else_, something here and now. He just couldn't place his finger on it.

Although, all things considered, it was altogether possible he was just being paranoid.

Finally, Ichimaru stopped in front of a door Kira wasn't sure he recognized. He knitted his brows together, but didn't hesitate in walking through it when his Captain held it open. It would be better to ask questions if they were actually alone. The door closed behind them, but Kira didn't dare to look back. He hadn't done so yet, why start now?

The room inside was almost too dark to see. Kira's eyes strained to see something, anything, but it seemed that there wasn't much to see. He felt Ichimaru's hand on his shoulder and turned toward his Captain without thinking about it.

"Izuru~."

Ichimaru gripped the younger man's shoulders and steered him backwards through the darkness. Kira tensed up, and resisted him only for a split second before complying, allowing himself to be moved until he felt the wall behind him. He swallowed, harder than he meant to, and looked up at his Captain.

"Taichou..."

One of Ichimaru's hands moved up from Kira's shoulder to rest on his chin. "That was nice, how ya defended yer Taichou back there, Izuru."

Kira's eyebrows knitted together. As if he ever would have behaved differently. "It was nothing," he said.

Even though it was dark, Ichimaru was close enough to see. Kira noticed his ever-present smile change, just barely. Most people were never close enough to Ichimaru to catch nuances like that, but Kira had learned to watch for them. He had never learned, however, to interpret the changes. He had no clue what was going through his Captain's mind.

"Nothin', huh? That all it was..."

"Taichou-" Kira began, but he was silenced by one long, cool finger on his lips.

"Why'd you do somethin' like that, Izuru? Standin' against yer friend. Thought ya liked her," Ichimaru said, idly running his finger along his vice-captain's bottom lip.

"I do like her, Taichou. But my loyalty...is...to you. I know you didn't do anything so terrible," his voice was soft, shaky. But he didn't falter. It was a true statement.

"'Course I didn't," Ichimaru said, sounding more amiable than Kira knew he really was.

The Captain slid his hands away from Kira entirely, then, and straightened up. He stood there for a long minute, letting the younger man squirm under his unreadable gaze, under his biting smile.

"Put yer hands behind yer back, Izuru, an' keep 'em there til I say," he said, his tone never changing. He sounded mildly amused by the whole affair, but his tone, as always was misleading. Kira knew better. Ichimaru's amusement couldn't always be taken as a good sign.

Kira slid his hands up behind him, feeling his hands brush the wall. It was cool, but not cold, and made of smooth wood. He wondered what his Captain was planning, but didn't dare to ask questions.

Ichimaru moved closer to him again, and toyed with the ties that held his uniform shut. "Yer loyalty's to me, Izuru, and not to anyone else, that's what yer tellin' me?" he asked. Kira heard ice running behind his words and closed his eyes, since he could not close his ears. It didn't help.

"O...of course, Taichou," he said, obediently. Why had Ichimaru broken him out of jail, if he was just going to question his loyalty here, in the darkness? He couldn't begin to guess.

"Mm, it's good ta hear that. Wouldn't want ya to suddenly decide otherwise, after all. Couldn't be havin' that, could we?" While he spoke, Ichimaru moved his hands, pulling at fabric with deft fingers until Kira could feel the the air against his bare chest.

He opened his eyes again, alarmed. Were they really going to do this here, where anyone could find them at any moment? It was one thing, to be in Ichimaru's office, where anyone would at _least_ have to knock, or risk reprimand. It was another to be in the middle of god-knew-where, in the center of Seireitei, with the world outside going to hell around them. Surely his "escape" from jail wouldn't go unnoticed? This was a risk he wasn't sure he could take, even for Ichimaru.

And yet, what he'd said about loyalty was damnably true. He had never thought of questioning his Captain's orders. Well, all right, he'd thought about it once or twice, out of sheer desperation. But even here, in the darkness, where anyone could - and probably _would_ \- find them, he would undoubtedly end up doing exactly as Ichimaru expected him to.

"I'd never do that, Taichou," he whispered, and prayed he sounded more convincing than he felt.

"'Course ya wouldn't, Izuru," Ichimaru said, as if it was the truest thing in the universe.

His hands fell to the ties of Kira's hakama, and the younger man tensed. There was no way he could let this happen, but there was no way he could refuse, either. And really, he didn't _want to_. That was the worst part, and he knew it. What was more than not wanting to get away, was that part of him wished that his Captain's fingers would undo the ties faster, that he would just _hurry up_, and that thought had nothing to do with not wanting to be caught.

Kira squeezed his eyes shut again and tried to force himself to think like he _should_, tried to forget all the shamefully dirty things that were suddenly going through his mind. It was a lost cause, but at least this way he could say he _tried_...

He bit down on his lip to keep from making any noise when his hakama finally fell down, baring his legs and more to the room. Ichimaru moved, then, standing just to the side of him. He rested one hand on Kira's shoulder and let the other one slide over the younger man's smooth chest, deliberately avoiding all the parts that were most sensitive.

"Ya sure ya don't want me ta stop, Izuru?" he asked, softly, teasing with his voice as much as his fingers.

"Why...why would I want that, Taichou?" Kira whispered.

Ichimaru's hand slid lower, across the planes of the blond's stomach, and he said, "Oh, I dunno, seems like yer holdin back for some reason. If yer not interested in what I got to give ya, then..."

"Please don't think that," Kira said, immediately, his words hurried. He felt heat flood his face, and knew he was blushing like mad. He had no doubt that Ichimaru would notice, even in the darkness of the room, and that made his face feel even hotter.

"Oh? What should I think, then, Izuru? Tell me." There was a fine edge to Ichimaru's words, now, and Kira suddenly regretted saying anything at all.

"I...don't know, Taichou..."

Ichimaru slid his hand down lower, and his sleeve brushed Kira's growing erection. "Well ya should. Ya know whatcha don't want me thinkin', right? So tell me whatcha _do_ want me thinkin'. Don't be shy 'bout it."

Kira forced himself to stop biting his lip, not wanting to draw blood. "I...I just meant that I _am_ interested. I didn't mean to tell you what to think, I-"

"Oh, ya _are_ interested, Izuru?" His fingers inched lower.

Kira felt his hands clench into fists behind his back. It would have been much easier to actually have them tied there, he realized. The temptation to reach out and grab on to his Captain was a very strong one, and he was having problems resisting it.

"Of course," he said, his words more of a gasp than anything.

Ichimaru's smile widened just a bit, but Kira's eyes were still closed. That didn't matter.

The Captain reached down and let his fingers wrap loosely around Kira's erection. The blond's hips jerked into the touch without meaning to, and he bit down to keep quiet.

"Mm, 's a bit better," Ichimaru said, leaning down to talk into Kira's ear. He stroked the younger man slowly, not giving him nearly enough. Kira moved beneath his hand, trying in vain to still the the movements of his hips, to hide the way his body tried to beg for more when his mouth couldn't find the words.

He moved his hand away after a minute, and pulled the top half of Kira's uniform off his shoulders. He pulled on the younger man's arms, coaxing him to move them enough to let his clothes fall off entirely. Kira didn't need to be told to put his arms back after that. After all, he'd already been told not to move them until his Captain _said so_.

Ichimaru pulled on Kira's shoulders enough to get him to stand up straight, instead of leaning against the wall as he'd been doing. When he was sure that Kira was actually going to stand there, he finally let his hand fall again. This time, when his fingers wrapped around the vice-captain's erection, he let his hand tighten. Kira actually moaned that time, softly, and had to fight not to lean back against the wall again.

Ichimaru stroked him roughly for a minute, and watched him start to lose his balance. He steadied Kira with his free hand, and let his arm slide down Kira's back, effectively keeping him standing upright. Long fingers found their way further between Kira's legs, and the vice-captain's moans grew just a _bit_ louder.

"Taichou..."

"That's it, Izuru, dontcha hold back an' I'll give ya whatcha want." Ichimaru all but purred the words into the younger man's ear, stroking him faster as he did so. One finger pressed against Kira's entrance, circling ribbed flesh but never actually entering him. Kira's hands clenched tighter, but he managed to keep them behind his back. He forgot, for a few desperate moments, that they were somewhere they probably shouldn't be, forgot about the possibility of discovery.

"Been too long since I touched ya, really, dontcha think?" Ichimaru asked, as if now was the perfect time for a conversation. His tone was no different than it would have been if he was just passing the time with idle chatter. How 'bout the weather. Oh, guess my Taichou's dead, fancy that. Want me to fuck ya harder, Izuru? Always that same tone of voice.

Kira nodded, but didn't manage any words. Ichimaru accepted that, and the hand on Kira's cock moved faster.

Kira's breath came in gasps, and he forgot to bother being quiet at all. He couldn't stay standing entirely upright, but Ichimaru's arm was still there to lean on. He wouldn't fall. Ichimaru wouldn't allow that to happen, not at the moment. Kira moved his hips without meaning to, wanting Ichimaru to stop teasing him and actually push his fingers into his body. It would hurt, there was no doubt about that, but he'd endured far worse pain at Ichimaru's hands. He could handle that much, and he _wanted_ that much.

Ichimaru did not oblige him in this. Instead, he pulled his hand away entirely, moving it up to thread it in Kira's hair. His fingers tightened there, and he jerked the blond's head up. His other hand moved faster still. He could feel the way Kira strained under him, not daring to ask for release, but he wasn't feeling like making him wait. Not today.

"Open yer eyes for me, Izuru, and I'll letcha come," Ichimaru said, the smile on his face dancing through his words, and pulled Kira's head back a little further, so he'd be looking more up than forward.

Kira moaned, and veritably writhed under his captain's touch. Half a minute passed, and he couldn't take it anymore. He opened his eyes.

The darkness seemed to have alleviated, or maybe it just seemed like it had. But there was something that couldn't have been there. Some_one_ that couldn't have been there.

His body shook with the force of the orgasm he was unable to resist, and his surprised blue eyes locked with Aizen's soft, warm brown ones.

Ichimaru stroked him until there was nothing left in him, then let him go. Unable to stand, unable to think, Kira fell to his knees at Aizen's feet, his mind reeling.

"A...Ai...Aizen-taichou..." he finally managed. His voice was scratchy, and he was sure his throat had never felt so dry. There was no way this could all be happening. It _had_ to be a trick. He'd seen Aizen's body hanging there, the same as everyone else. And while he had felt that _something_ was off, how on earth could he have missed _Aizen's_ reiatsu?

But at the same time, it couldn't be a trick. He could feel the reiatsu swirling around him, dark and warm and _familiar_, almost _comforting_.

"I toldja I never did anythin' like that, didn't I, Izuru?" came Ichimaru's words from above him, more amused even than usual.

Kira finally forced himself to look up. There could be no denying it - Aizen was standing right there in front of him, smiling softly down at him as he always had.

"Kira-kun," he said. His voice was warm and soft, like tea with _just_ enough honey in it. Perfect.

Kira swallowed hard and shook his head. "But you're...I saw it, you were..."

"Don't worry 'bout that, Izuru," Ichimaru said, "'S just a game, is all."

"Taichou, I..."

"Gin speaks highly of you, Kira-kun," Aizen said, cutting Kira's words off easily. "Tells me how well you follow directions without _questioning_."

Kira wasn't stupid. Even in the state of confusion he found himself in right then, he was _not_ entirely imperceptive. Aizen didn't want to answer any questions. He would find no explanation; at least, not at the moment.

A minute of the worst silence of Kira's life ticked by, and he finally stammered, "I can...I can follow directions, Aizen-taichou." His voice sounded hollow in his ears. Could he really be sitting here, entirely naked, in front of a man who he had seen _dead_ just hours before? He hoped this was all some sick nightmare, and that he would wake up from it. And yet he dreaded that it wasn't one.

Aizen leaned forward and offered his hand to Kira. Kira stared at him, wide-eyed, unable to process what was going on enough to reach out and take it.

"Go on, Izuru," Ichimaru prompted him.

Moving more out of reaction to his Captain's words than anything else, Kira forced his body to obey his brain, and reached out with one shaky hand. Aizen's hand closed around his, big and warm and softer than he might have thought. The older man pulled him to his feet, reaching out to make sure he wasn't going to fall.

Kira wasn't able to tear his eyes away from Aizen's. He wanted to, though he couldn't quite say _why_. There was still something seriously wrong here, aside from the blatantly obvious, but he was in no state of mind to be able to do anything but _stare_.

"Don't look at me, that way, Kira-kun," Aizen said, chiding him gently. "I assure you, I'm very much alive."

Aizen tilted his head and regarded Kira for a minute, not seeming to notice - or maybe, he just didn't _care_ \- that the younger man was entirely naked, then turned away and looked at Ichimaru.

Kira felt like a shockwave had hit his brain. The darkness of the room seemed to return to normal, or at least, to what it had been like before. Surely he'd been imagining that it had ever gotten lighter in here? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and didn't notice the two Captains talking. Not really.

After a minute, Ichimaru moved to stand behind him. He put his hands on Kira's shoulders, and chuckled a little when the vice-captain jumped under his touch.

"Woulda thought ya mighta relaxed a bit. Guess it takes more than once to relax ya, huh?"

Kira blushed furiously and stared at the ground. He was brutally reminded of what had happened minutes before, of coming like that, looking not at his Captain, but at _Aizen_. And that was what Ichimaru had _made him_ do, wasn't it? Open his eyes and look right at Aizen. He couldn't bear to think of what that might mean, and pushed the thought out of his head, choosing instead to stick to focusing on his embarrassment. He shifted, feeling out of place and somehow, absurdly, _more_ naked.

Aizen turned, then, and walked away into the darkness. Ichimaru's hands tightened almost too much on Kira's shoulders before he released him. "G'head, Izuru, follow Aizen-taichou."

There was something about the way Ichimaru said "Aizen-taichou" that made Kira want to turn around and beg his Captain to take him somewhere else, _anywhere_ else, where it would be just the two of them, and spare him this humiliation. But he knew better. He knew _much_ better. There were worse humiliations than this one.

He swallowed again, and walked forward. Even in the darkness, Aizen's white haori was easy enough to see, and he followed him across the empty room. It was odd, that there would be an empty building like this in the middle of Seireitei. But then, that was hardly the oddest thing that had happened in the past half hour, and he just ignored it. Really, what else could he do? He didn't dare to disobey his Captain. It was one thing to stand there naked, even to reach climax while Aizen watched. But to disobey? To incur _punishment_, while Aizen watched? It was unthinkable. He couldn't bear that kind of shame, so he chose the lesser of two evils.

Finally, Aizen stopped and turned back around. He sat down in a chair Kira hadn't been able to see in the darkness, and held out his hand again. Kira didn't have to be told, this time, to take it. But when he reached for Aizen's hand, he felt the older man's hand tighten around his wrist. The softness he'd felt there earlier was gone, in that moment, and he felt fear rise inside him, unexpectedly. Certainly, he'd felt embarrassed and apprehensive, but not _afraid_, not really. With that softness gone, he could feel nothing else _but_ fear, and balked at it. He tried to pull away, but Aizen pulled him closer as if his struggling were nothing at all.

"Izuru~."

He froze at hearing his name. Ichimaru was still standing there behind him, of course. He wrenched his gaze away from Aizen and looked over his shoulder at his smiling Captain.

"Somethin' wrong?" Ichimaru asked, tilting his head as if he was genuinely curious. "Ya wouldn't want to make yer Taichou look like a liar, right?"

Kira's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ichimaru cut him off.

"I'm jus' sayin', not all directions are words. Sometimes jus' behavin' yerself is the same as followin' directions. Ya understand, right, Izuru?"

Kira closed his mouth and turned back to Aizen. He tried to relax, but managed to do so only minimally. "Yes, Taichou," he said, though he couldn't tell which one of them he was saying it _to_. That thought scared him.

Aizen pulled Kira closer still, so that their faces were only inches away from each other. Kira opened his mouth, as if to speak, but then shut it again, realizing that he had nothing, really, to say.

Aizen finally let go of the younger man's wrist, and let his hands drop to his waist. He pulled him forward again. "Closer, Kira-kun," he said, still smiling gently. Kira did his best to swallow his fear, and allowed himself to be drawn into Aizen's lap, straddling his legs. He heard Ichimaru move closer, as well, and felt his hands on his shoulders. This time, he managed not to jump.

As Aizen's arms moved a little further around him, he brought his own hands up to rest on Aizen's, shoulders, not sure where else to put them. The fabric of the white haori felt almost _too_ soft under his hands, and he almost pulled them away again. In the end, he thought better of that, and left them there.

Ichimaru let his hands slide down his vice-captain's back, gently, stopping them just above where Aizen's hands rested. He leaned forward and kissed the back of Kira's neck, almost _nicely_, and Kira felt goosebumps rise all across his skin.

He couldn't believe he was actually complying with this. He just couldn't believe it. Countless times, he had let Ichimaru humiliate him, had begged for it, had _enjoyed_ it. And he'd do it again without thinking. But _Aizen_? He didn't know if he could bear any more of this shame in front of Aizen. Death, or fake death, or whatever it was aside, there was just something _about_ the older Captain. Something warm and perfect and _soft_, he'd already known. But there was something else, too. He'd felt it in the harshness of that hand around his wrist. It was something _dark_. Something he'd seen in Ichimaru long ago, and had wanted more of. Something that was already making his body ache with desire, despite the orgasm that couldn't have even come ten minutes before.

He realized that he'd never been as scared as he was in that moment.

Aizen looked up at Ichimaru. "Gin, are you sure?"

Kira's eyes widened, not sure what he was missing, but he stayed silent.

"'Course I'm sure, _Taichou_," Gin said. "Toldja before, ya can trust Izuru. He'll do whatcha want. Wontcha, Izuru?"

"Yes, Taichou," Kira said, immediately, mechanically. It was ingrained into him to answer that way, and he hadn't thought about it. But he said it, and he knew he couldn't go back on it, or he'd make both himself and his Captain look bad - and that was something that _must not happen_.

One of Aizen's hands moved lower, sliding over the curve of Kira's ass. He moved his legs, opening them some, giving Kira no choice but to spread his legs further in order to adjust. Kira tensed, suddenly scared of what Aizen might do. True, he had been on the verge of begging Ichimaru for that same thing, but it was far worse to think of Aizen's hands inside him. Aizen, however, moved his hand back up, pulling it around to Kira's front and sliding up his chest instead.

"Relax," Aizen said, and Kira found himself almost actually obeying. His muscles seemed to lose some of their tension, and his hands slackened slightly on the Captain's shoulders.

Ichimaru reached up and let his hand rest on Kira's neck. Kira felt his heart skip a beat, and half-expected that hand to tighten there. Ichimaru didn't need a reason to be cruel, and Kira had the feeling that Aizen being here wouldn't deter him from his usual games. But for how, his hand didn't tighten. Instead, he moved his hand up, pushing against the blond's chin until he looked up, then tilted his head back a little.

The Captain leaned over him and kissed him, deeper than Kira was expecting. He made a soft noise into Ichimaru's mouth, and lost himself in the kiss for just a minute. At length, the Captain pulled away, replacing his lips with his fingers. He didn't need to tell Kira to open his mouth again - the vice-captain was already eager enough to do so. Kira let Ichimaru's fingers explore his mouth as his tongue had, sucking on them gently as they did so.

After a minute, Ichimaru tightened his hand _just_ barely on Kira's neck and pulled his fingers out of his mouth. He let go of Kira entirely after that, leaving Aizen to hold him in place, and moved his hand back down. He slid his fingers in between Kira's spread legs, searching for his entrance. Kira felt Ichimaru's finger press past the tight ring of muscle there, and winced. Even slick with spit, it _did_ hurt. He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood this time, but managed to keep quiet.

Aizen watched this all with passivity, until he saw the blood begin to slide down Kira's chin. He reached up and tilted the vice-captain's face toward him, then leaned forward and ran his tongue up along the line of blood, stopping at Kira's mouth.

Kira's hands tightened in the fabric of Aizen's haori, and he moaned softly. Ichimaru let his finger move deeper into Kira's body, eliciting another moan, and added a second finger without warning. Despite the pain, Kira's hips pushed back, toward the intrusion instead of away from it. One of Aizen's arms slid further around him, and he buried his face in the older Captain's neck without stopping to think about it.

Neither of the Captains seemed to take issue with that, and Ichimaru began to move his hand, sliding his fingers out of the younger man's body and pushing them back in, _hard_. Kira cried out against Aizen's neck, but it wasn't only from pain.

Aizen let his fingers tangle idly in Kira's hair. The blond tensed again under him, noticing it. Past experiences with Ichimaru taught him to expect to have his head jerked up. But Aizen didn't seem to be interested in doing that. At least, not yet. He just let his fingers play with the younger man's soft hair. Ichimaru's hand moving eventually made him forget about that, and he lost himself in the feeling of it.

Aizen's other hand slid down from Kira's hip, and he reached between the vice-captain's legs, sliding his hand back to cup the younger man's balls. His hand tightened, though not painfully, and Kira moaned again, into his neck.

"More, Kira-kun?" Aizen asked. From anyone else, the words would have sounded patronizing. From Aizen, they sounded as normal as anything else he'd ever said.

Kira nodded against Aizen, and he heard Ichimaru chuckle just a little. Aizen let his hand move back, and slid his finger into the younger man's body. Kira had never felt anything quite like that. Ichimaru and Aizen didn't move their hands the same way, and the feeling of having both of their hands touching him like _that_ was almost too much to handle.

"Taichou, please," he said, pleadingly, pulling his face away from Aizen's neck enough that his words wouldn't be too muffled.

"Don't ask _me_, Izuru, I wasn't the one talkin' to ya jus' now," Ichimaru replied.

Instead of waiting for Kira to correct that little mistake, Aizen continued talking, unperturbed. "If you want something, ask for it, Kira-kun."

"I..."

"Sitting here like this, you can't expect me to believe you're as shy as you act, can you?" Aizen asked. This time, he _was_ being patronizing. "Tell us what you want." His voice carried authority, and Kira couldn't deny it. He'd never been good at voicing his desires. It always seemed so _dirty_ to say things like that. But the way Aizen spoke, there could be absolutely no denying him.

"I want...to be fucked," he whispered. His words ran together, but they were unmistakable.

Aizen moved his hand, hard. "You _are_ being fucked," he said, matter-of-factly. Kira moaned, feeling helpless. What was he supposed to say _now_?

The Captains' hands moved inside him, making him all but writhe for another half a minute before Ichimaru told him, "G'head, Izuru, you can do better, cantcha?"

"Taichou..."

"Hm~? Want somethin'?"

"I...want you...to..." he stammered. He felt that movement inside him again, too hard to be entirely pleasurable, but too _good_ to be lacking pleasure altogether. He cried out again, and felt the same hopelessness wash over him. He knew he couldn't just keep saying things vaguely - he'd been told as much.

"I want your cock," he finally managed. Almost immediately after he said the words, he felt both Captains' fingers slide out of his body. He moved, unable to sit still and relax. What he'd said was true. Aizen or no Aizen - he _wanted_ Ichimaru.

The Captain didn't bother taking off all his clothes. He just removed enough of them to give Kira what he wanted, really. He spit into his hand and used it to cover his already-hard cock, then moved back over to Kira. It wasn't much, but Ichimaru wasn't really concerned with hurting his vice-captain. He never had been, and there could always be worse things. Besides, Kira had said he wanted it, and he didn't want to _deny_ him, after all.

Ichimaru held onto Kira's hips and positioned himself behind the younger man. He pressed his cock against Kira's entrance and leaned forward. "Ya sure, Izuru?"

"Taichou, yes, gods _please_," Kira pleaded, pressing back against him.

The blond buried his face against Aizen again, trying to muffle the way he cried out when his Captain entered him. Ichimaru didn't go _too_ fast, but he didn't go particularly slow, either. As far as he was concerned, it was just fine.

Aizen's hand finally tightened in Kira's hair, then, and pulled him up. "No need to be quiet, Kira-kun," he said, talking into Kira's ear.

Kira mumbled something that might have been "yes," and Ichimaru began moving inside him. Kira cried out again, not sure if he was enjoying it or hating every second, but sure that neither feeling was entirely acceptable. Nothing could have ever been so humiliating as kneeling here in Aizen's lap while his Captain fucked him. But he was so hard it hurt as much as everything else did, and his hips moved to meet Ichimaru's thrusts, pain and all.

He didn't know how long it went on. At one point, Ichimaru leaned over and kissed Aizen. They stayed like that a long time, and Kira thought he might just die right there. He'd thought of himself as just being a toy before, at his lowest points, but them _kissing like that_ brought that thought screaming home again. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but enjoy the sensations he was feeling. Even Aizen's hand tight in his hair felt utterly, shamefully _good_, and he felt the need for release building inside him again.

Almost as if he sensed that fact, Aizen let go of Kira's hair and moved his hand down, wrapping around the younger man's cock. He stroked him for a minute, and Kira moaned louder.

"Ichimaru-taichou...Aizen-taichou..." Their names came from his mouth without thought for what he was saying. Aizen made a noise that _might_ have been approval, and his hand tightened around the base of Kira's cock.

Ichimaru didn't stop moving. Kira could hear his breath become ragged, and felt his body tense. His hands tightened, and his nails dug into the vice-captain's hips enough that there would be small, bloody marks left behind. For now, Kira hardly noticed that much.

"Taichou, please, _please_," he pleaded, his own hands clenching in Aizen's clothing again.

Ichimaru moved again, once, twice, and then his body tensed a final time and he came, paying no attention to the younger man's own need. He usually didn't bother denying Kira. But then, _Ichimaru_ wasn't the one that was really doing the denying.

After a minute, Ichimaru pulled out of the younger man. His hands ran along Kira's sides for another few seconds, almost tenderly, almost as if this wasn't all strange and wrong. Really, to Ichimaru, it probably _wasn't_.

Kira made a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a whine. He didn't dare to ask _Aizen_ for anything, and asking Ichimaru wouldn't get him anywhere, he was pretty sure. He felt a sense of desperation that he couldn't explain, and it had nothing to do with physical sensation. He tried to force it away, ignore it, _forget_ it, but he couldn't quite seem to.

Ichimaru finally moved away, and Aizen dropped his hand.

"Stand up."

Kira hadn't really been expecting Aizen to tell him to do anything. He caught the slight change in the Captain's tone and looked up at him, confusion plain on his face. His eyes met Aizen's for a few seconds before he realized that it was an _order_. Hesitation, argument, those things were _not acceptable_.

Kira forced his hands to unclench and told himself to breathe. It took more conscious thought than he might have liked to move his legs, sliding off Aizen's lap and standing up. Ichimaru was there behind him, he knew, but he didn't want to lose his balance anyway. Falling over _now_ didn't seem like it would be good at _all_.

Aizen stood up then, as well, making Kira step backwards. The blond wondered if he was just going to be told to get dressed and leave. He wouldn't put it past Aizen to tell him that. All things considered, there wasn't much now that he _would_ put past Aizen.

Ichimaru's hands on his shoulders pulled him back a few more steps.

"We're not done with ya yet, Izuru," he said, softly. Kira felt the goosebumps return, and shivered slightly. He looked up at Aizen, but Aizen wasn't standing in front of him anymore. He hadn't seen him move, and was suddenly alarmed. He looked around and realized that the one with their hands on his shoulders was _Aizen_, not Ichimaru. But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

He started, and pulled away. Aizen's hands tightened, but the calm smile on his face never wavered.

"You're far too tense, Kira-kun," he said. Kira thought he heard a dark edge under his voice, but he couldn't really be sure he wasn't just imagining that. He didn't see his Captain, but he'd just heard his voice. If he concentrated, he could still feel him nearby, as well; Ichimaru's reiatsu was unmistakable.

Aizen's hands moved, and Kira let himself be guided. He _was_ too tense, but how was he really supposed to be anything else? This was all so insane, so surreal, so _impossible_. And he'd done nothing but accept it. Protesting it all now seemed like too little too late. And anyway, he was still so _hard_.

He was so wrapped up in own thoughts that he didn't really notice the table until Aizen bent him over it. He felt Aizen's hands move away from his shoulders and almost stood back up. He caught himself before he did, however, and closed his eyes, trying to do as he'd been told and _relax_.

"You're just going to get hurt if you stay so tense," Aizen said. It seemed to Kira that there was a distinct lack of pity in his voice. But then, why should there be any? He was doing this all of his own accord. He could have said no, and never did.

He cried out when he felt Aizen's cock pushing against his entrance. He was already sore, and this sure wasn't going to help any. _And yet..._

Aizen didn't bother waiting for him to adjust before he started moving. Kira wasn't prepared for it, physically _or_ mentally, and he cried out louder. Aizen ignored it, and let his hands rest on Kira's hips, where Ichimaru's had been mere minutes ago.

He moved harder than Ichimaru had, but after a minute or two, Kira forgot how much it _hurt_, and realized he was enjoying it. He still wasn't sure where Ichimaru _was_, exactly, but it mattered less and less the more Aizen moved inside him.

"Come for me, Kira," Aizen said. At another time, the blond might have noticed the change in the Captain's tone of voice - or the lack of the usual pet name. But all he could think about was the pressure that built back up inside him with each thrust. It wasn't a difficult order to follow.

Aizen continued to thrust into him for another minute, until he came, too, tightening his hands over the marks that Ichimaru had made on the younger man's hips. Kira didn't notice _now_, but he would _later_. Aizen was sure of that.

He pulled out immediately afterwards and stepped back.

Kira buried his face in his arm and tried to think something rational. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, but forced them away. There wasn't any reason to _cry_. It wasn't as if this had hurt that much. He knew from experience that Ichimaru alone could hurt him far worse than just _this_.

"Izuru, stand up, will ya."

Kira obeyed, mechanically. His legs felt like they were made of rubber, but as long as he didn't have to _walk_ very far...

His eyes opened, and focused on the table in front of him. It had been just a small table, smooth wood, and...and...

_And now there was a huge table, and forty-six dead bodies sprawled all over it._

As his mind finally registered what he was seeing, he screamed and fell back a step. He couldn't seem to keep from screaming. Had he really just been laying on that table?! It couldn't be. This was _impossible_. Aizen was the one that was dead, not...

He'd never been anywhere near the Central 46 before. He was sure they hadn't even been walking toward _that_ particular building. But then, he'd been sure Aizen was dead, too.

Ichimaru stood there beside him, and let his arms wrap around the vice-captain. Kira turned and buried his face in his Captain's robes, still unable to to anything but scream. His screams finally turned into sobs, and he stood there, clinging to Ichimaru as if that would help him hold onto his sanity. Ichimaru stroked his hair and just let him cry.

"Gin. When he calms down, bring him to me. I think we need to talk."

"Sure I will, Taichou. Ya gonna punish him?"

"It's not my intention. Just talk."

Ichimaru nodded and his arms tightened almost protectively around Kira. "'S okay, Izuru. Yer gonna be okay."

Kira heard the words through a fog and was sure they were the biggest lie he'd ever heard. But he'd come too far to run away, now. He was trapped in Aizen's web now, but at least he had his Captain for company. Or so he hoped.


End file.
